


Taste the Rainbow

by CycloneT



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneT/pseuds/CycloneT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually he had some kind of sixth sense that alerted him whenever somebody was looking at him, but this time he was so engrossed with what was on the TV that she got nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So having just written shameless Red/Lizzie smut in the shape of The Beast, I found that I wasn't quite finished with them. I blame the hotness that is Red. And my over active imagination. And did I mention Red?

~x~

Another documentary. Another session on Red's couch-of-the-day as she waited for him to finish watching so he could impart whatever pearl of information he was sitting on. She just wanted to get the intel as soon as possible so she could go home and put her feet up. Maybe soak in the tub, have a glass of wine or three. But she knew from previous experience that he would not divulge anything until he was good and ready. So she sighed, pulled out a packet of Skittles from her bag, opened them and started munching. Maybe they'd give her the energy to drag herself home as soon as Red decided to get with the program and play ball. She settled into the couch and put her feet on the table. May as well make herself comfortable for the duration.

Yellow. That was the first one she noticed, and that was only because his hand, which had been sneaking across her lap for the last five minutes to steal her candy, reached out again and actually dragged the entire packet out of her hands. Her head swivelled, ready to go to war over her sugar fix, because how dare he encroach that way, but he was totally oblivious. Usually he had some kind of sixth sense that alerted him whenever somebody was looking at him, but this time he was so engrossed with what was on the TV that she got nothing. Nada. Zip. No recognition at all that he was even remotely aware of her presence. She was not used to being so ignored by him, so she took a breath to voice her displeasure. 

And then she almost choked on it, because he popped a red candy into his mouth and her sugar-deprived brain started hallucinating. Orange. Images of his tongue bathing a trail down her stomach, slowly and seductively circling and licking. Green. His lips kissing that sensitive spot on her neck that gave her goose bumps. Orange. His teeth gently coaxing her nipples to stand to attention while her hands held him in place. Red. His tongue lapping, tasting, delving, playing her body like a maestro as her back arched, aching for more. Purple. His mouth marking her thighs. Yellow. His tongue swirling lazily around her already taut nipples. Purple. His hands anchoring her to the bed while his body covered hers. Green. His mouth teasing her with feather light kisses, making her shiver and shudder with the promise of more. 

Nine skittles. Nine scenarios. She shook the cobwebs from her head, snatched her bag of candy back and ignored his look of surprise. "Get your own damn snack," she growled.

Taste the rainbow, indeed. Maybe it was time for her to switch to carrot sticks.

~x~


End file.
